U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,441 also invented by the present inventor entitled "Quickly Openable Combination Padlock of Push-button Type" includes a shackle ejector and a push-button slide provided in a lock casing whereby upon a depression of a push button of the push-button slide to disengage a shackle from the slide, a resilience of the shackle ejector will eject a free end of a shackle for a quick opening of the padlock.
However, such a combination padlock will require a larger space for installing the push-button slide and the shackle ejector in the lock casing and will increase its assembly inconvenience and production cost.
Whenever changing a combination after opening the lock and if the shackle 2 is not precisely rotated at a right angle to allow its lower inclined surface 212a ready for thrusting the flange 302 of the shaft 30, the sleeves 4 may not be inwardly depressed to disengage from the dials 3, thereby being unable to change or re-set a new combination.
The present inventor has found the defects of his previous patent and invented the present padlock with simpler construction.